Heartbreak and Other Tragedies
by ReaperRose
Summary: This story is about a girl named, Rebecca Ashley and ever since two years ago her life has gone from pretty good to a pit of misery. Chapters are mostly about her day to day struggles. And how one heartbreak lead to all these others tragedies in her life.
1. Chap:1 Introduction

Heartbreak and Other Tragedies

Written by: ReaperRose

Chapter: 1

Introduction

Hey I'm Rebecca Ashley, and I have a pretty good life. Well I did until one day two years ago... It all started that one fateful day when my true love totally **RIPPED OUT**, and **STOMPED ON** my that was the thing that caused my life to start down spiraling into a pit of misery and depression. Don't worry my life wasn't and isn't always this saddening it does have happy times to, but that is only like one fourth of the time. The other three fourths are filled with stress, tear soaked pillows, sadness, bruises, arguing, and all that fun stuff... Most of the time I am completely alone, my parents are too busy to tend to me, I'm not exactly popular... not even close, and I don't have any friends.

Well actually I do have one friend her name is Kaitilynn (It's pronounced Katie-Lynn.) She's amazing I say that because she's beautiful, clever, popular, can get any guy she wants, a wonderful cook, can sew, and she works at the local animal shelter on the weekends. I sometimes ponder why she would be friends with a freak like me. She always saying it's because I'm kind, sweet, hilarious, I have a great taste in music, and beautiful inside and out. I also think she's a little blind and crazy because... one I'm not beautiful on the outside, two I don't think I'm funny... I only speak my mind at the appropriate times, three sure I'm kind and sweet but in the times of today it only seems to matter if you have big boobs and the latest hairstyle and fashions... Which I don't! I'm just your local freak next door.

The reason I call myself a freak is because I have Ataxic Cerebral Palsy. I'm actually considered lucky in my case because I don't really need help with walking or talking. I just talk a bit differently and I also walk a teeny bit slower and I turn my left foot in. But I get bullied a lot because of it, I get called a freak, robot, stupid. People exaggerate that I walk so slow that a turtle could beat me in a race. I also get beat up to. It's not fun especially when people ask, "What happened to you?" and when I try to tell them that so and so beat me up, They don't believe me and I end up getting in trouble for lying... When I'm telling the **TRUTH! **So now I just take it because the last thing I need is another detention for my permanent record. And I'm a loner. And instead of listening to people like Nicki Minaj, Wiz Kahlifa, and people like them... I listen to Red, Hatsune Miku and all other vocaloids, My Chemical Romance, Passenger, Paramore, Avril Lavigne, Bon Jovi, Billy Joel and people like them. But people just call me stuff like weird, tasteless, emo, etc... But it just shows that most teens and kids today have no taste in music. Which just saddens me a little because they'll never experience what good music is.

Well now I hope you're nice and comfy because now I will tell you how my life became this pit of misery... So please grab a drink and a snack because it's going to be a while.


	2. Chap:2 The first&worse misery in my life

Chapter: 2

The first and worse misery in my life!

_**Knock, knock, knock! **_Someone was obviously at the door of my nice, two story house, and I was in the kitchen, making myself some eggs and waffles for breakfast.

"Come in, it's open!" I yelled, normally I would go and get the door myself but since I was cooking I didn't want to leave the stove and possibly burn the house down. The door opened and my boyfriend Joe Bradman walked in.

"Hey honey..." He said to me looking down at his feet and I thought I heard a pang of sadness in his voice.

"Hi baby! What brings you to my humble little abode today?" I asked him as the waffles sprang out of the toaster.

"Um... I wanted to talk to you about us... about our relationship..." He slowly answered, still looking down and not making eye contact.

"Yes what do you have to say about 'us'?" I responded with, shutting off the stove and walking over to him. He finally looked up at me and I noticed that there was undeniable pain in his eyes.

His voice was shaky when he said, "I'm sorry but I'm breaking-up with you. I just feel that I love someone more than I love you... Please don't be angry."

I took a moment to comprehend what he just told me then I felt a sudden wave of sadness and anger. And my mind filled with so many thoughts. But when I finally managed to speak I said trembling,

"Y-you're b-breaking up with m-me? W-who's this other g-girl? W-wasn't I-I good enough? W-why would y-you d-do this to me?"

He frowned and said, "I didn't mean to hurt you! I hope we can still be good friends…" He sighed and hugged me.

I shrugged him off, turned away and burst out crying. "I loved you more than ANYTHING! But you want us to be friends? Right after you **SHATTERED **my heart? GET OUT!"

He put a hand on my shoulder and tried to calm me down, "But… but-"

I shrugged him off again as the tears streamed down my cheeks. "NOW! GO AWAY AND NEVER EVER COME TO THIS HOUSE OR ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN! And have fun with that new BITCH that replaced me… whoever she is."

Joe sighed and turned around to leave but before he did he said, "Please don't cry over me." And headed to the door, I followed him then once he was on the porch I slammed the door so hard my hallway light shook.

I ran up the stairs and to my room, sobbing hysterically. Once in my room I flopped on my bed and cried into my pillow. I was no longer in the mood to do anything even eat, then I remembered that tomorrow I have school. So I sighed and said sarcastically into my pillow,

"What a lovely way to start off the week."


End file.
